Pretend You Love Me
by KissMeImOnlyPlastic
Summary: "Pretend you love me…" Shinobu whispered, and what could Miyagi do but comply?


Pretend You Love Me

His eyes followed Miyagi constantly. Ever ready for the time the male would ever ask anything of him, but it never happened and slowly it began to feel more and more as if he was alone, rather than living with the only man he could ever possibly love. Sighing softly, Shinobu perched himself on the couch, watching as Miyagi strode in, drying his hair in a towel and slouching into the space beside Shinobu.

The blonde student considered the other for a brief moment before staring away, wishing, hoping- "Shinobu," Miyagi spoke, cutting through Shinobu's thoughts, the other's eyes instantly upon him in an imploring manner, ready to do the slightest thing Miyagi wanted. "Pass me the remote," Miyagi piped up, Shinobu twitching a little, in his thoughts he'd expected the other to ask for a kiss, or maybe something more. In frustration, the younger male picked up the remote, thrusting it roughly into Miyagi's hands, startling the Professor.

"What was that for?" He said in disbelief, meeting the bright eyes, "Nothing," Shinobu muttered sullenly, burying his face into his knees, his arms tight around his legs, keeping them close to his chest. Sighing heavily, Miyagi muted the television, directing his attention to Shinobu. "What's wrong?" He asked, Shinobu pursing his lips and looking away stubbornly, Miyagi running his fingers through his hair in frustration, "Just say-"

"Could you at least pretend you love me?" Shinobu asked in disbelief, "You act like I'm not even here," He mumbled into his knees, Miyagi shifting uncomfortably. He hadn't even noticed the way he'd been acting. Maybe he was dismissing the other. Knitting his brows together, he glanced over and slid a hand beneath Shinobu's chin, drawing the other to face him and catching his lips in a hungry manner, pushing the smaller male back onto the couch and resting a leg to one side of him, the other between his legs.

Sliding one hand beneath Shinobu's shirt, he stroked the flesh, his lips occupying the younger boys mouth, tongue drawing Shinobu's tongue into his own mouth so he could suck at the muscle, his teeth scraping along it and coaxing a whimper from the male without much effort at all.

"Shinobu…"

Whispering, Miyagi broke the kiss and pressed a soft kiss to Shinobu's ear, a smile peeking at his lips, "I don't have to pretend," He spoke, the words causing Shinobu to colour softly, "Really?" Shinobu whispered hopefully, Miyagi nodding in silence, a smile lingering amongst his lips as he caught Shinobu's own in a deeper kiss, this time a slight care amongst the act as he began to slide his hand beneath Miyagi's pants, grasping the male's manhood and gently stroking it, coaxing each moan he could from the youth, watching his features change.

Almost fascinated by the changes, Miyagi smiled, kissing down Shinobu's throat, nipping at the skin carefully, leaving slight markings against the pale flesh, sucking for a moment at one point, bruising the skin deeply, satisfied as the patch turned a dark purple, almost as if it were his claim to the younger boy.

Feeling Shinobu's member twitch and finally release, Miyagi chuckled, swooping down to steal another kiss, Shinobu somewhat out of breath from the actions. "Miyagi…" He whispered, curling his arms around Miyagi's neck and cuddling up to the male insistently, Miyagi snorting a little. The male could be clingy, and defiantly annoying, but it didn't stop Miyagi from loving the younger one and needing to hold him near.

Lifting himself off Shinobu, Miyagi moved and placed a sheet over the male's body, watching as he slowly drifted into a light slight, a smile lingering on Miyagi's features as he stole a last kiss, ruffling Shinobu's hair fondly then slipping himself off to the bathroom, discarding his clothing and showering, his mind occupied by the blonde.

"I love you…" He murmured in wonder, surprised he could even utter the words about another. Chuckling, he scratched his head with a grin, "What a brat-To make me feel this way…"


End file.
